Not Your Average Shy Guy
by olimarioshi
Summary: An average shyguy named Leo is put through a life altering adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**My first Mario story, and it's about a shy guy … I love shy guys.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

It was 5:53 pm. Leo the shy guy was heading toward his job Shy Guy Burger. Leo was an average shyguy. He had average grades, an average job, and friends that weren't exactly average.

"Hey Leo what's up!" Leo heard someone yell.

Leo turned to see his friend Andy running towards him. Leo stopped waiting for Andy to catch up with him.

"Leo how are you doing," Andy said excitedly.

"Fine I guess," Leo said plainly.

Leo could feel a hand reaching into his pocket. He quickly pulled out Andy's hand and slapped hard so he would drop what he had taken.

"Andy you can't steel from me I'm your friend I can sense it coming," Leo said.

"Well it is what I do," Andy said embarrassed that he was caught again.

Something seemed to catch Andy's eye.

"Well I see another sucker so I'll be off, see you later!" Andy yelled as he ran toward the koopa he had spotted.

Exactly what I mean by not exactly average. Three minutes later Leo finally arrived at his job. Leo looked down at his watch.

"5:58 with two minutes to spare," Leo said to himself happily.

Leo went through the employee only door and got behind the counter. He saw Josh the koopa that he was switching out with leave through the doors. As soon as he left a koopa wearing sunglasses walked into the store.

"Welcome to Shy Guy Burger, may I take your order?!" Leo said enthusiastically.

The koopa stared at Leo for a full minute before walking out of the store.

(Guess he wasn't hungry) Leo thought.

The day was a slow, boring day. It was 12:00 am and Leo was getting ready to leave work when one of the employees walked up to him.

"What was with that weirdo staring at you," the employee asked.

"I honestly have no idea what his deal was," Leo said remembering the black shelled koopa.

"Well just be careful because that guy could still be out there," the employee said mysteriously.

Leo excited the fast food joint and began walking home. The words about the shady koopa still in his mind. As Leo walked home he was unaware that a certain shady koopa was watching from the shadows. The koopa took out a walkie-talkie and began talking into it.

"He seems like the others," the koopa said into the walkie-talkie.

"Lets hope he can deal with the changes he is about to go through," the mysterious man at the other end of the walkie-talkie said.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**That's the end of the first chapter. If you have an idea about a character don't be afraid to put it in a review. Also I bet you can guess what creature Andy is. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you liked chapter 1, because here comes the next chapter.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**The Next Day**

Leo was riding his bike to school. As the school came into site a car swerved towards him. Leo stopped his bike as the driver stopped the car.

"Watch where your going idiot!" Leo yelled angrily.

The car door opened and a black shelled koopa stepped out. Leo froze in fear. It was the exact same guy that was staring at him in the restaurant.

"Get in the car," the koopa said.

"No way!" Leo yelled starting to run.

A bob-omb fell from the sky and exploded right in front of Leo sending gravel into his face.

"Get in the car!" the koopa yelled shoving the Leo into the car.

"What was that, what's going on!" Leo yelled in fear.

The koopa got in the car and slammed his foot into the petal. Bob-ombs fell through the sky exploding and creating small craters. The bystanders were running around as the bob-ombs fell. Cars were swerving around making it hard for the koopa to drive.

"Are those things after me?" Leo said watching as a bob-omb landed right next to the car exploding causing the car to swerve.

"Yes," the koopa replied calmly.

"Don't give me that calm in the face of danger talk this is not the freaking Matrix!" Leo yelled angrily.

The car swerved as another bob-omb crashed into the ground.

"Leo you have been chosen to be one of the lucky people to stop Bowser," the koopa said.

"I'm no Mario," Leo said.

"No one knows this yet, but Mario is missing," the koopa said still calm.

"No he's not it would be on the news, and even if he was what do you want me to do about it," Leo said getting angrier by the second.

"Without Mario we can't save the world from Bowser," the koopa said.

"And," Leo said losing patience.

"The team we assembled, including you, needs to take over what Mario started," the koopa said.

As Leo was about to question further the koopa pressed a button on the car. The ground slowly went up reveling a tunnel underground.

"What the duce!" Leo yelled as the car flew into the tunnel as it closed.

After driving underground for what seemed like hours the car stopped.

"Come on," the koopa said beckoning to Leo to follow him.

After they got out of the car it drove away. Leo and the koopa walked toward a wall on one side of the underground tunnel. Just as it seemed they were about to walk into the wall they were teleported to a building.

"We are almost there," the koopa assured.

Leo and the koopa walked through the door to see a lot of activity. People were walking around every doing various… stuff. The koopa led Leo to two doors. The koopa stopped Leo and turned to face him.

"If you choose the blue door you will be returned home with no memory of what has happened, but if you choose the, HEY!" the koopa said yelling the last part as Leo ran towards the blue door.

When Leo opened the door he saw nothing but a brick wall.

"Hey what is this!" Leo yelled as he pushed on the brick wall.

"It is meant as a joke," the koopa said.

"What do you think this is the Matrix or something," the koopa said.

After going through the red door Leo saw a few other people about his age. He was about to say hi, but the koopa hurried him to the door behind the room.

"This is the debriefing room were you are about to be, well, debriefed," the koopa said.

"Good luck," the koopa said as he left the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**End of chapter two. Well this was defiantly longer then the first one. Last chance to add any characters in reviews. Add a name, and powers like stealth and stuff like that, and a few weapons. Do not use any shyguys for characters. Well what are you waiting for press the review button and get typing. **


End file.
